


Kids Say the Darndest Things

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, dads!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: A typical night in the Malfoy-Potter household with their precocious kids.





	Kids Say the Darndest Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaesterChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/gifts).



> This little drabble is a birthday present for my dear dear friend Em. She's so sweet and loving and supportive and I cherish her. Em, I hope you like this. I wish it were more.
> 
> Thanks to Elise for the beta and the Squad for their friendship and support.

It was a typical Tuesday night in the Malfoy-Potter household. Draco cleared after dinner, dragging eight-year-old James and six-year-old Scorpius into service with him while Harry put four year old Arthur and two year old Lily to bed. Afterwards, they retired to the lounge for a while before bed. 

The boys played quietly with their Legos for a time, then Draco noted that their calm play had turned into whispered bickering and there were a few tugs back and forth with the Lego people clothing accessories. The quiet was interrupted when James announced loudly, “Scorpius can be a real diva sometimes.”

Eyes wide, Scorpius turned to James. “What?!”

James smirked. “Yes, Scorpius. A diva is someone who is picky about their cloooothes, and wants things done a specific waaaaay, and has a fit when that doesn’t happen.”

Scorpius appeared to think for a moment before he responded. “Oh. But I’m not a girl, and divas are girls like Lily.”

Now it was Jame’s turn to ponder. “Hhmm. Well,” James eventually said with a shrug, “perhaps you’re a metrosephial.”

Draco, who had been listening from the sidelines while he read his book, glanced at Harry before asking his oldest son, “A what?”

“Metrosephial. It’s a man who likes to look sharp.”

Draco’s eyebrows rose and he looked at Harry again, just in time to see him slap his hand over his mouth and shrug before turning back to James. “Ooooh. I think you mean ‘MetroSEXUAL.’ Where did you hear that word?”

James grinned. “Papa. I’m a man of the people.”

Hearing Harry’s muffled snicker behind him, Draco bit his bottom lip hard before managing to reply. “That you are, son. That you are.”


End file.
